The Dark Eye and Realms of Arkania Conversion
The Following lists contains Ideas how to adapt Cultures and Classes from Realms of Arkania aka The Dark Eye ("Das Schwarze Auge") for a Middle-Earth Background. The Dark Eye aka Realms of Arkania and Myranor is a classic Pen & Paper RPG roughly based on early D&D with a very well developed setting and background.It has a large array of playable races and classes but it's magic system, while in general magic is considered rare and powerful, contains simple everyday-spells alongside powerful battle-magic and incantation of demons, which might be considered unsuitable for a Middle-Earth setting (apart from many spells having names in a ridiculous mock-latin). Races and Cultures Ainur *Ashariel - Manir, Suruli *Bolds - Nermir, Nandini, Orossi, Tavari **Kobolds - Nermir, Nandini, Orossi, Tavari *Demons - Demons **Bhurkheschim - Demons **Bonespirits - Demons **Braggui - Demons **Brukha'Kleya - Nameless Creatures **Burakes - Demons **Cthllanogogya - Demons **Croborim - Demons **Difarim - Demons **Gotongu - Demons, Scout-Demons **Gorgons - Demons **Haëhnyrr - Dindair, Maiar **Heshthotim - Demons **Gregorrothim - Demons **Ivashim - Demons, Fiery Grim **Karmanthi - Demons **Karungai - Demons **Khidma'kha'bulim - Demons **Khuralthi - Demons Guardian-Demons **Morcanes - Demons **Nephazzim - Demons **Pershirashya - Manir, Suruli **Qasaarim - Cat-Demons **Scylaphotaii - Nameless Creatures **Sordulim - Demons **Thalones - Demons **Thaz-Laraanjinim - Demons **Usuzoreelya - Demons **Uttara'Vhajim - Demons **Yel'Arzalim - Demons **Zantim - Demons, Dindair *Fairies - Fairies **Biestings - Kelfaen **Dryads - Tavari **Ladifaahri - Flower Fays **Nymphs - Tavari, Nermir, Riverwomen ***Vilay - Tavari *Harpies - Morroval *Krakonians - Falmarini, Oarni, Wingildi *Levschije - Nandini, Orossi *Lobsterians - Falmarini, Oarni, Wingildi *Loualil - Falmarini, Oarni, Wingildi *Mares - Falmarini, Oarni, Wingildi *Mholures - Falmarini, Oarni, Wingildi *Norkhosh - Falmarini, Oarni, Wingildi *Oceanians - Falmarini, Oarni, Wingildi *Pristids - Falmarini, Oarni, Wingildi *Ravesaran - Fairies *Risso - Falmarini, Oarni, Wingildi *Tritones - Falmarini, Oarni, Wingildi *Vaeste - Riverwomen *Zilites - Falmarini, Oarni, Wingildi Dwarves *Anvil-Dwarves - Firebeards *Brilliant-Dwarves - Stonefoots *Finsterkamm-Dwarves - Broadbeams **Dark Dwarves - Ironfists *Deep-Dwarves - Petty Dwarves *Ore-Dwarves - Longbeards **Red Dwarves - Blacklocks *Rot-Dwarves - Petty Dwarves, Mornaugrim **Irrogolites - Stonefoots, Blacklocks **Trogglings - Petty Dwarves *Wild Dwarves - Stiffbeards Elves *High-Elves - High-Elves; Noldor **Carbuncle-Elves - Avari; Noldor ***Darkelves or Nightelves - Kaukareldar **Desert-Elves - Avari **Donari - Avari **Firn-Elves - Snow-Elves **Old Ones - High-Elves; Noldor *Meadow-Elves - Sindar; Nandor, Wood-elves **Steppe-Elves - Avari *Wood-Elves - Wood-Elves; Green-Elves *Tkshodes - Avari **Ban'Shi - Avari ***Seskira - Avari ***Skiramo - Avari ***Skiresians - Avari ***Sqiraalingi - Avari Giants *Broktar - lesser Giants *Giants - Giants **Cyclopes - Giants, Servants of Aule **Yetis - Snowbeasts Halflings *Hill-Dwarves - Hobbits Men *Apemen - Drûghu **Nedermannens - Pale-folk, Drûghu *Erasumians **Dorinthians/Meranians - Dúnedain, Black Númenórians ***Gyldenlanders (Myranorian Colonists) -Númenóreans, Faithful ****Andergasters - Eriadoran *****Teshkalians - Northrons ****Bornlanders - Eriadorians,Easterners *****Festumers - Northrons ****Garetians/Middlelanders - Gondorians *****Darpatians - Eriadorians *****Greifenfurters - Northrons,Melburgi *****Northlanders - Northrons ******Orclanders - Northrons,Estaravi ******Svelltlanders - Northrons *****Rural Middlelanders - Eriadorians ******Jilaskanians - Easterlings, Surk *****Tobrians - Gondorians *****Warunkers - Northrons *****Weideners - Rohirrim ****Nostrians - Dorwinrim ****Southlanders - Gondorians,Men of Harondor *****Buccaneers - Corsairs; Khurn-Nagla *****Men of the Cyclope-Islands - Dúnedain, Gondorians *****Yaquirians - Gondorians ******Almadani - Dorwinrim *******Zahori - Gypsies ******Horasians - Dúnedain **Draydal - Undead, Wights, Ghouls **Hjaldings - Northrons ***Haeldings - Éothraim ***Hjalbards - Éothraim, Rohirrim ****Gathones - Éothraim,Northrons ***Lordalers - Northrons ***Serovians - Lake-Men, Bardings ***Utlanders - Northrons, Beornings, Woodmen ***Hjalding Refugees ****Fjarnings - Beornings *****Gjalskerlanders - Dunlendings *****Thorwalians - Lake-Men, Riverrats **Kentori - Easterlings **Nequanians - Atalantedain **Nyranians - Dúnedain, Gondorians *Rieslanders **Broktar - Half-Trolls ***Amhasim - Easterlings; Wômaw ****Angurianer - Easterlings; Balchoth ***Cromor - Easterlings ***Ronthar - lesser Giants; Easterlings **Hagrim - Northrons, Easterlings **Jicts - Daen ***Jiktachkao - Easterlings; Half-Orcs **Nederers - Drûghu ***Nedermannens - Drûghu ***Slachkars - Easterlings ***Vaeste - Riverwomen **Nordlanders - Northrons **Parnhai - Easterlings, Haradrim, Drûghu **Remshen - Easterlings ***Sanskitars - Easterlings/Haradrim; Chyans **Xhalori ***Xhul *Marhynians **Vesai - Lôchans ***Nivesians - Lossoth, Forodwaith ****Nuanaä-Lie - Forodwaith, Gauredain *Sumurrians - Númenóreans **Kerrishites - Easterlings/Haradrim; Lynir **Makshapureses - Haradrim, Easterlings **Shindrabarians - Easterlings, Surk **Te'Sumurians - Númenóreans ***Bansumites - Easterlings ***Ban Bargui - Black Men; Jôpi ****Dralquabar - Easterlings; Chey *****Schabkrah - Easterlings *****Sholai - Easterlings ****Eshbati - Easterlings; Relerim ***Vinshina - Cloud-Lords; Udahir **Tharpureses - Easterlings **Tulamids - Haradrim ***Amazons - Amazôn-Women ***Aranians - Haradrim, Haruze ***Balashids - Haradrim, Bozishnarod ***Corybants - Haradrim ***Elemites - Near-Haradrim, Haruze ***Ferkina - Mountainmen ****Maraskani - Wômaw ***Gorians - Haradrim, Sand-Men, Poacaod ***Kunkomers - Númenórians ***Kurga - Daen, Hillmen ****Rochshaz - Half-Trolls ***Mhanadistani - Haradrim, Sirani ***Norbards - Easterlings, Wainriders ***Novadi - Haradrim, Sandmen ***Oroni - Haradrim ***Szintauis - Haradrim ****Mengbillians- Haradrim ***Thalushim - Umbareans, Corsairs ***Tulamidian Citystates - Haradrim *Uthurians **Forest-People or Mohas - Drúedain, Black Men ***Chirakah - Black Men, Sederi ***Darna - Black Men, Kirani ***Haipu - Black Men; Drûghu ***Jungle-Tribes - Black Men, Woodmen of the utter South ****Tschopukikuha - Black Men, Woodmen of the utter South ****Wudu - Drúedain, Black Men ***Lost Tribes - Black Men, Woodmen of the utter South ****Shokubunga - Black Men; Drûghu ***Miniwatu - Black Men ***Mohaha - Drúedain ***Tocamuyac - Black Men, Ganim ***Utulu - Black Men, Mûmakani ****Forest-Island Utulu - Black Men, Mûlambûri **Jucumaqh - Black Men, Adena **Nanshemu - Easterlings, Vulmaw **Owangi - Black Men, Woodmen of the utter South **Uthurim - Black Men ***Ipexco - Easterlings; Yinka Orcs *Goblins - Lesser Orcs **Deep-Goblins - Lesser Orcs, Deep-Orcs **Festumian Goblins - Lesser Orcs **Snow-Goblins - Lesser Orcs, Snow-Orcs *Halforc - Half-Orcs *Holberker - Half-Orc, Half-Elf *Grolms - lesser Orcs *Orcs - Greater Orcs **Blackskin-Orcs - Orcs **Brownskin-Orcs - Orcs **Korogai - Orcs **Mokolash - Swamp-Orcs **Olochtai - Orcs **Orichai - Orcs **Truanzhai - Orcs **Tscharschai - Orcs **White-skin-Orcs - Snow-Orcs **Zholochai -Uruk-Hai **Snoworcs - Snow-Orcs *Pigmen - Lesser Orcs Trolls *Broktar - Half-Trolls *Rakshaz - Half-Trolls *Ogres - Trolls **Battle-Ogres - Olog-hai **Black Ogres - Forest-Trolls **Cave-Ogres - Orcs **Hillings - Hill Trolls Hybrids *Half-Orcs - Half-Orcs *Holberker - Half-Orcs, Half-Elves Other= Races *Baramunes - Beastmen, Tavari *Batrachians - Nermir, Riverwomen *Cat-Men - Beastmen, Tavari, Nermir, Nandini, Orossi **Amaunir - Beastmen, Tavari, Nermir, Nandini, Orossi **Leonir - Beastmen, Tavari, Nermir, Nandini, Orossi **Lyncil - Beastmen, Tavari, Nermir, Nandini, Orossi **Pardir - Beastmen, Tavari, Nermir, Nandini, Orossi **Tighrir - Beastmen, Tavari, Nermir, Nandini, Orossi *Centaurs - Beastmen, Horses of the Valar *Chrattac - Nandini, Tavari *Fauns - Tavari, Nermir, Nandini, Orossi *Foxmen - Beastmen, Tavari *Scrats - lesser Giants **Trolls - lesser Giants **Woodscrats, Treescrats - Ents *Minotaurs - Beastmen *Neristu - Beastmen, Tavari, Nermir, Nandini, Orossi *Lizardmen **Achaz - Beastmen **Jharras - Beastmen **Krisra - Beastmen, Manir, Suruli **Leviathanim - Ninevet **Lutraa - Beastmen, Tavari, Nermir, Nandini, Riverwomen **Mandrakes - Beastmen **Marus - Angusaiweli **Nagah - Serpent-Demons **Ophidias - Beastmen, Nermir, Riverwomen **Shindra - Serpent-Demons, Beastmen **Sirdak - Beastmen, Tavari **Skorpionmen - Beastmen, Tavari, Nermir, Nandini, Orossi **Skrechu - Beastmen, Serpent-Demons **Tharai - Beastmen *Stagmen - Beastmen, Tavari Professions *Amazon *Animist *Artist *Barber *Bard *Beastmaster *Beggar *Brigand *Burglar *Charlatan *Cleric *Courtier *courtesan *Craftsman *Crystal Mage *Dancer *Druid *Explorer *Farmer *Fisherman *Geomancer *Gladiator *Guardian *Herald *Herdsman *Hunter *Innkeeper *Juggler *Knight *Magician *Mariner *Medic *Medicine-Man *Mercenary *Merchant *Miner *Prospector *Rascal *Rogue *Scapegrace *Scholar *Scout *Shaman *Soldier *Smuggler *Spy *Teacher *Technomancer *Thief *Warrior *Witch *Writer Old Character-Classes *Adventurer - Middle-Man, Rogue *Amazon - Haradrim, Warrioress; Amazon-Woman; Wainrider Amazon *Bard - Middle-Man, arnorian ,Minstrel *Charlatan - Middle-Man, Charlatan/Conjurer/Rogue *Cleric - Priest, Sorcerer, Guildsman **Boron-Cleric - Agânzîrim, Badhrondili, Holy Men of the Dead, Námonduri **Efferd-Cleric - Ulmonduri, Ulmedain **Firun-Cleric - Arfaroth or High-Hunters,Cult of the Stag **Hesinde-Cleric - Gildain or Vardildi **Ingerimm-Cleric - Aulendili, Aulenduri, Artanor, devotees of Mahal **Peraine-Cleric - Yavannildi, Ivonwin **Phex-Cleric - Haradrim, Priest of Saubaiz **Praios Cleric - Manwenduri **Rahja-Cleric - Sister of Ishtra, Devotee of Vána **Rondra-Cleric - Devotee of Eonwe **Swafnir-Cleric - Northron, Priest of the Viskankyn **Travia-Cleric - Estehildi, Sisters of Niesse, Gildain or Vardildi **Tsa-Cleric - Selli Niennava, Sisters of Nienna, Estehildi, Sisters of Niesse *Dancer - Haradrim Dancer *Druid - Middle-Man Magician; Daen Priest;Mhaig;Torbet priest *Geod - Dwarven Magician *Dwarf - Dwarf Warrior-Rogue *Elf - Elf **Firnelf - Snow-Elf **Half-Elf - Half-Elf **Meadow-Elf - Sinda, Nando **Wood-Elf - Wood-Elf, Avari *Hunter - Middle-Man, Hunter *Juggler - Middle-Man Acrobat *Magician - High-Man, Magician **Dabbler Magician - Lesser Man Magician, Herd-Wizard **Dwarven Magician - Dwarven Magician, Dwarven Constructer **Elven Magician - Elven Seer/Magician *Medicus - Middle Man Healer *Mercenary - Middle-man Soldier *Moha - Drûghu Warrior/Hunter *Nivesian - Lossoth Hunter/Nomad *Norbard - Easterling Trader/Nomad *Novadi - Haradrim Sandmen Nomad *Orc/Half-Orc - Orc, Half-Orc *Rascal - Middle-Man Rogue/Magician/Conjurer *Rogue - Middle-Man Rogue *Seafarer - Middle-Man Mariner *Shaman - Conjurer/Sage/Wise/Magician/Priest **Moha Shaman - Drûghu Wise/Sage/Magician **Nivesian Shaman - Lossoth Lemeynen,Henkinimittäji or Viisas *Skald - Northron Minstrel *Squire - High-Man, Warrior *Thorwalian - Northron/Riverrat Warrior/Pirate/Mariner *Warrior - Middle Man Warrior **Knight - High-Man Knight *Witch - Middle-Man Wood-Witch Gods *Ankhatep - Nessa *Aves, Avas, Avesha, Avinas, MyrIo, Avasar, Birdman - Osse, Saubaiz *Boron, Bruun, Bairun - Mandos *Brazoragh, Brazoracus, Rasch Ragh, Ras'Ragh, Ras'ar'Ragh, Razorag, Razragh, Razoragh, Razuragh, Bragh, Sholai'rr'rak, Sh'rr'rak, Sholavararr, Sholarrk, Brassach, Zirracus, Rasrax, Brazcoros, Zirraku, Braziraku *Burdaq, Pyrdacor, Pyr, Pyr'Dakon, Ppyrr, Prdrax, Dakor - Glaurung *Bylmaresh *Charypta, Hranga, Hranngar, Ranagh, Charyb'Yzz - Uinen *Chrysir, Chr'Ssir'Ssr, Krysir, Khryshirr, Kresar - Manwe *Efferd, Ephar, Effard, Everja, Aphir, Ephar, Effar, Erjischu, Ephardi, Efiirt, Efhardh, Effhardh, Efrun - Ulmo, Osse *Fatas, F'Tas, Vataz *Firun, Pheronos, Ulram, Frunu, Ifrunn, Pheron, FeIrNu - Morgoth, Caradhras *Gror *Hesinde, Heschinja, Heshinja, Sindarra, Szint, H'Szint, Balashinda, Hashindramatah, Sindayru - Vaire *Ifirn, Iphirenie, Ifnir, Firnja, Efrun, Iifirnurtah - Nessa *Ingerimm, Egremma, Angrosh, Ingrasch, Gravesh, Inkra, Angarai , Angara, Anghravash, Khrat, Grorrn, Engrorn, Ængrom, Bal'Ingra, Egremma, N'Gremar - Aule *Kamaluq, Famerlor, KaMaLu, Kamaluk, Faamaloaq, Famalo-Ryo, Famlar, Framlarr, Ffamarrlorr - Makar *Karmorraghs, Karmoth, Kharamoth, Carmos - Gothmog *Kor, Cor, Umbrakor, Chor, Kr'Thon'Chh, Khorraz, Korri, Khorr, MyrKor, Bel-Shukor, Manticoah, Punajama - Makar, Eonwe, Tulkas *Levthan, Leuthanios, Lev'tan, Leuthon, Lev'tha, Levyar, Levorthar, MyrKai, Lashni - Morgoth, Tilion *Los, L's Kha, Lohurama - Eru *Mada, Mathan, Matscha, Makka, M'Darr,Black Mother, Madavia, Trikamadha, Ma'ada, Maadalaq, MaDa, Mar'Jina - Nienna *Marbo, Marvonia, Maha Bor, Marhibo, Marvonia, Marbun, MyrBo, Radrishi - Nienna, Vaire *Mokoscha, Maha Koscha, Beli Makuscha, Maha'Kusha, Mokossa, Koshmava *the Nameless, the golden One, Golden Winged One, the faceless One, Daimon, Rat-Child, Skull-God, Bear-Idol - Sauron *Nandus, Anandusha, MyrTua, Naratha - Amnon *Numinor, Numinorus, No'Minoru, Nominibal,Xedhaca, Namanora - Ulmo *Nurti, Nanurta, Iifirnurtah, Nanurda - Yavanna *Obaran, Ranabo - Thorondor *Ojo'Sombri, Ojo'Schombri, Osombros, Orr'Sombrr - Irmo *Pardona, Brthona, Pyrdona, Bhardona - *Peraine, Parania, Paranja, Perascha, Peraschia, Bar'Iana, Qyarnja, Paranna, Parainar, Baahna - Este, Yavanna *Phex, Fekol, Pérex, Fekorr, Feqz, Phaegis, Feshavat, Brahidi, FeQuesh, FeqshAVath, Feqsh, Ferok, Fhizhavazh, Fherrorrach - Saubaiz *Praios, Brajan, Brayjan, Oraprandya, Braianus Sindarius, Pprsss, Pra-Jobo, Sindayru - Manwe *Rahja, Raia, Raitja, Radscha Uschtammar, Radscha Uschtammer, Adschaja, Uschtammar, Beli Rascha, Dschella, Rasha, Rascha, Raschia, Rayja, RaDja, Raischa, Rra'Sharr - Vana, Nessa *Raschtul, Rahul, Rastullah, Raschtula, Rôschtula, Rasch-Dhul - *Reton, Nereton, Annereton - Mandos, Amnon *Rondra, Rhondarra, Koronda, Rahandra, Ra'Andra, Ra'andrat, Rascha Andra, Rhondara, Ra'andra, Rhondarra, Rondris, Rrondr, Rron'Shur, Xahandra - Measse *Rur *Satinav, Ssad'Navv, Al'Mahmoud - Aluin *Satuaria, Zatura, Satyra, Satura Tharpania, Saithareyja, Satu, Satyara, SaToRi, Santori, Zataura, Ssad'Huarr - Este *Shinxir, Xirithos, Skinksir, Shinkssir, Shin-Xirit, Shin-Xirirt, Shinksirr - Eonwe, Makar, Tulkas *Simia, Siminia, Fimia, Shiminia, MyrFao, Garima - Irmo *Sky-Wolves, Wolf-Enemies - *Sumu, Sumu-ca, Shamata, Zumu, Sumgari - Yavanna *Swafnir, Zwanfir, Suf'Nu, Bahaphan - Uin *Tairach, Takhairrach, Tayrach, T'Eirra, Teiraf, Thayarrach - Morgoth, Sauron *Travia, Gyldara, Travina, Trabine, Trivna, Dravina, MyrGy - Este, Elbereth *Tsa, Tscha, Tsa Atuara, Za, Zsahh, Beneszar, Zshawa - Este, Elbereth *Ucuri, Ucurius, MyrUr - Eonwe *Umdoreel - *Ymra, Imm'Rar Category:Games